


radiant

by Oparu



Series: a baby dragon and her terrible purple hat [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Implied Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Regina enjoys her wedding reception and shares a secret with Emma. Full of fluff, happiness, dancing, and champagne.





	radiant

**Author's Note:**

> total fluff where Regina talks to Emma about having a baby with Mal (where Regina might be a bit tipsy)

Mal kisses her cheek, staying close enough to nuzzle her forehead before Henry drags her away to dance. He spent weeks learning to waltz properly and he's not going to miss it. Luckily, Mal's still taller than him, even if she's not. When did he get so tall? He looks so grown up in his tuxedo. Regina shakes her head and watches them walk out to the floor. Mal's dress spins out, all red and gorgeous. Like her hair, like her-- Regina's not sure she's ever looked that beautiful. 

Happy. 

Radiant. She smiles into her champagne. It's too early for that. They're barely in the sixth week and it's a long way until they're holding their baby. She can't chase the happy flash of thought about a baby who has Mal's eyes. Henry teaching his baby sister to smile. It's almost too much and she turns to look at the trees, sparing the crowd from her attempt not to giggle. 

"You seem happy." Emma wraps an arm around her shoulders and hands her another flute of champagne. "Here."

"Emma!" She's already hugged her more times than she can count, but it's right. It's a day for not worrying. "Her hair is so lovely."

"I think it's a little crooked on the left."

Regina rolls her eyes. "No, no, it's perfect. Mal was so grateful. She was so insistent she didn't need me--"

"She was fine," Emma promises. Her eyes glint, and Regina knows that look. "Jittery as a goblin, I think, but that's fine. I was nervous when I got married."

"I was full of murderous rage last time."

Tilting her head, Emma clinks her glass against hers. "Well, this is definitely better." 

She shouldn't giggle, she should- but she's lost. Regina giggles into her hand, and the champagne bubbles between them until she takes the time to sip it properly. "Thank you, Emma."

"Of course! She's really sweet, definitely the gentlest dragon I've ever met."

"You've only met two.'

"Well, Lily would agree that she's snappier." 

"Lily's far too hard on herself."

"Says the mother who does the same thing."

"I do not!"

Emma shakes her head. "Oh no, who was just feeling awful about not getting her wife ready for the wedding?"

"I didn't-" she did, she really did. "I mean, I didn't say I felt awful."

Emma's arm wraps around her shoulders, tight. "But you did."

"Oh Emma, I felt terrible. She thought it was important, human tradition, and she wanted me to have the time with Henry, but I didn't know her magic was off and--" she's babbling. Rambling, dammit. 

Emma squeezes her. "We had a nice morning. Killian did her makeup."

"The pirate does know eyeliner." On the dancefloor, Henry changes partners with David, and then he's with Snow and should she- is Mal all right with them? Regina's half a step away from cutting in and sparing Maleficent from David, but they're both smiling. Really smiling. Mal's all right. 

"Hey, they're making peace. My parents feel awful."

"I know, I know, I--"

"It's harder today, isn't it?"

"This week. Last week."

Emma's smile grows until it's so bright it competes with the candles on the tables. 

"The last couple weeks?"

Regina shuts her eyes. She's done it. She should have known. Emma spent the morning with Mal, of course she guessed. Mal's magic's off. Maybe Emma gave her coffee. 

Fuck.

Not that it's bad if Emma knows. Emma is- well, Emma- and that's fine. It's fine. It's good. 

Emma waits, expectant. That's a funny word for it. Oh my-- She almost speaks, but there's more champagne and everyone's laughing.

On the dance floor, Henry and David nod to each other and spin Snow and Mal out in matching twirls. They must have practiced, and Mal's laughing, smiling at Henry. She's safe. She's comfortable. 

It's all right.

Everything's all right. Regina's heart pounds in her ears and fuck she's blushing. 

"Regina?"

She mutters it into her champagne flute before she drains it again. "She's pregnant."

"That's wonderful!"

"We started trying and I honestly thought it would take a lot longer because we started before the wedding but--"

'Sometimes things just happen." 

"Quickly."

"You're happy?"

"Ecstatic, Emma, truly." She holds up her flute and they clink again. Emma's smile softens and Regina hugs her again, too excited to just look at her. "So far she's just a little sleepy, strange sometimes."

"Off? Like she's not quite herself."

"Yes, but--"

The song changes, and partners swap, and now Mal's with Henry, then Archie, and Regina's chest is warm like dragonfire. Emma's right about happy beginnings. This isn't their ending, it's their start.

Start three, or four, but it doesn't matter. The dragon in a red dress is hers. Her partner, her love, her mate for the rest of her life. Maybe this time. This time they got further than I love you, than I want to be with you. 

Emma's face shifts to concern and then fuck, she's crying. When did that start?

'Here." Emma hands her a napkin. "It's a lot." 

"At least your pirate used waterproof mascara. Mal cried three times during the ceremony." 

"Only three?"

"That is my wife you're making fun of."

Her wife dances with Emma's pirate husband, and then he picks her up. Of course he knows the old dances, the volta and Mal's fine. She dances very well on her human feet and Killian--

"Your pregnant wife."

Regina elbows Emma much harder than she means too and Emma's eyebrows fly up. 

"Ow."

"You're fine."

"Sure, your madame majesty mayorness." Emma pats her shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." 

"And she's--?"

"Thrilled, terrified. A wreck, like she promised."

"That's sweet."

"It's not."

"It is, it so is. Regina, you two are adorable." 

Setting down her champagne, Regina pulls herself up to her full height, her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, I'm the evil queen and she was once known as the mistress of all evil. We're the furthest from adorable--" yet she cracks. She laughs and so does Emma, and dammit. 

Mal waves at her from the dance floor, Zelena kisses her cheek and cuts in with baby Robyn and little strands of hair fall free of the braid Emma worried was crooked. 

Mal's beautiful.

Radiant.

Happy.

Hers. 

It's a stupid thing to be this happy. This is the town she hated, the one full of lives she tried to ruin. Snow White dances with her son, and her sister dances with David and it's all so ridiculous. Henry has baby Robyn and she doesn't want to let go of Mal and Belle has to rescue them both. 

Rumple offers his hand to Mal. who curtsies elegantly before they start to waltz. When did so many songs from the old world end up on the jukebox? Are these from here? Her head's gone fuzzy and bright and she doesn't care. 

"Come on," Emma says, dragging her towards the dance floor. "Dance with your wife."

"She's fine."

"Then dance with me until she's done, then steal her away, you get to do that. You're married now." 

Emma tilts her head towards Mal and Rumple, and then Mal's in her arms. Her cheeks glow pink, and more of her hair falls free. She's so beautiful like this. 

Always.

"I love you." Mal squeezes her arms. 

"I heard that was the case."

Mal kisses her softly and giggles when they part. "I'm not supposed to have champagne, dear." 

"A little bit won't hurt."

"Why does that apply to you drinking it and not me?"

"Do you want to stop kissing?"

Mal shakes her head, blushing brighter pink. "Never."

"Then put up with the hypocrisy and kiss me." Regina loses herself in the warmth of her, kissing her until the room erupts in applause. She should flush, apologize, make them stop...but none of it matters. 

"I love you." 


End file.
